


The Ugly Truth

by ThatDastardCerberus



Series: Half Truths and Misguided Attempts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Implied Relationships, M/M, all characters are at least 18, one main couple, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: Keith never had a past, so to speak. Vague memories at best, blankness at worst. On Pidge's 18th birthday, however, things take a strange turn against their ongoing battle against the Galran Empire, and Keith may very well face a past he could never imagine he had to face.Well, at least he's not going in it alone, if Allura has anything to say about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are at least 18 years old. The main pairing is Kallura, while the others are only implied or have slight chemistry. Spin-offs will cover their development.

“It’s certainly rowdy in there, isn’t?”

Keith didn’t flinch when the princess spoke. He had heard her coming, with her heels clicking softly as she approached him.

“Hmm, Lance is the loudest,” he replied back, keeping his eyes downward, brow furrowed slightly. He really couldn’t stand that guy sometimes. All he did was talk. Never a moment’s peace with the Blue Paladin.

Allura chuckled. “Well, I must concur. He can be… deafening at times. Still, that doesn’t mean you should just isolate yourself like this.”

Ah, so that’s why she was visiting him. She was worried about his socializing. Finally looking up, he cast a neutral glance her way. “If Lance wasn’t so nosy I might have stuck around.”

“Oh?” She stopped near him, trying to glance over his shoulder to see what he was holding. “And why the need to silence?”

“Thinking.”

“About what?”

“Stuff.”

Allura sighed. Leave it to Keith to avoid conversations by being as a vague as possible. Unlike the rest of the Paladins, he was the most mysterious and most reserved. Even if Shiro has some parts of his past hidden, even unwillingly, he was always ready to share what he could. But Keith…

The princess firmed herself and sat down next to Keith. She could tell, from the corner of her eyes, that he seemed displeased, but she gave it no mind. A flip of a page caught her attention, causing her to turn her head to see the notebook in his hands.

Keith didn’t react to her showing visible interest in what he was reading. He honestly didn’t care what the princess thought of his obsessive note taking, but it was somewhat unnerving to have her staring at him like that.

Glancing at her, he said, “You can stop staring now.”

Realizing what she had been doing, she looked away, coughing awkwardly. “Oh, um, sorry. I didn’t…” She didn’t get the chance to finish before Coran burst into the room, clearly out of breath.

Both princess and Paladin were on their feet the second they heard them coming in, previous conversation forgotten. Through gasps, Coran managed to spit out;

“Galran ship, on port side!”


End file.
